Cambios
by Chuzzley
Summary: Jack, cansado de siempre perder contra los guerreros Xaolin, de que todos sus esfuerzos sean en vano, decide tomarse un respiro, alejandose de todo lo magico y...doloroso, pero descubrira que lo magico estaba mas cerca de lo que esperaba.CHACK.Mpreg?
1. Mañana es un nuevo dia

_Bien, se que escribí un asco de resumen xdd pero han pasado años desde que escribo un fic, solo espero que si están dispuestos a leerlo, la pasen bien. Después de todo mi propósito de escribir fics, siempre fue que la gente que se toma la molestia de leerlos, se entretenga *A*___

_Feliz lectura :)_

_ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº_

_Oscuro…_

_Tan oscuro…_

_Este lugar es tan oscuro... y frío…ya no quiero estar aquí…_

Se encontraba solo en su mansión, más exactamente, en su laboratorio. Muy malherido después de otra lucha contra los guerreros Xaolin, otra lucha en vano… después de todo, a pesar de todo, no había mucho que pudiera hacer, talvez el era muy inteligente, nada de eso, el era un genio! ... un joven genio del mal!, podía crear las mas modernas maquinarias y artefactos… pero... todo eso contra la magia y poderes legendarios parecían no valer nada…

Además… estaba solo… Wuya ya no estaba con el… no tenia a nadie…

_Estoy cansado… se supone que soy un genio… por que sigo fallando como un idiota…_

Se paro con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, pero volvió a caer de rodillas…se quedo mirando silenciosamente el suelo un momento, para después bajar lentamente las gafas que siempre posaba en su cabeza a su cuello, dejando caer su flequillo rojo sobre sus ojos….

_Quizás debería tomarme un descanso…si… un largo descanso… _

Se puso de pie como pudo y se dirigió hacia la puerta de su laboratorio, la abrió y echo una mirada hacia atrás…

-Voy a dejar esto... aunque sea un tiempo... –dio un bostezo y cerro la puerta quedando dentro solo oscuridad y vacío.

Camino lentamente por los grandes pasillos de la mansión…demasiado silenciosos para su gusto... aunque de todas formas hacia tiempo que ese silencio estaba presente, el lo sabia, sus padres constantemente en viajes de negocios o vaya a saber el de que… no había nadie en la mansión, además de el y unas cuantas sirvientas, aunque generalmente ni siquiera las veía, ya que siempre se encontraba encerrado en su laboratorio, ni siquiera se había dado el tiempo de conocer a su personal, solo les había visto un par de veces y eso… casi nunca… ahora que hacia memoria... ni siquiera recordaba alguna de sus caras, aunque…. jamás vio las cosas fuera de lugar, todo siempre limpio y ordenado..

-Seguro se deben de aburrir… aunque son eficientes… creo... talvez mañana me de el tiempo de conocerlas mejor…- dio un gran bostezo y estiro sus brazos por sobre su cabeza- ahora solo quiero bañarme y domiiiiiir

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Después de haberse bañado y se puso una polera ancha y bastante grande que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y un hombro se le escapaba por la parte del cuello.

Se dejo caer sobre la cama de su habitación, una cama bastante grande y llena de almohadas. Se quedo mirando un rato por la ventana de la habitación que daba a un bonito paisaje hacia el cielo nocturno adornado por la luna… tan blanca, solitaria y tan triste…

-Igual que yo…-suspiro- si voy a dejar esto un tiempo... incluso si es un tiempo… no podré verle… -en ese momento su cara entristeció y cerro los ojos- Chase….

Así era... enamorado de la figura a la que admiraba con todo su ser, mas sin embargo la misma figura que lo humillaba y no le daba las minima posibilidad de estar a su lado... tal vez no en la forma que el quería… pero en todo caso… Chase no lo quería de ninguna forma… era tan obvio que Chase lo veía como al mas insignificante gusano, y lo quería fuera de su vista…

-pues bien… tus deseos son ordenes Chase…-y se rindió ante el sueño y el cansancio.

Mientras que detrás de la puerta entreabierta de su habitación se encontraba una sombra protectora...

-Que duerma bien, joven amo, mañana será un nuevo día.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

_Lo continuare muy pronto, seguramente en unos pocos días, solo espero que les haya gustado __  
__Espero cualquier tipo de comentario, buenos, malos, constructivos... lo único que no quiero es que me insulten a mi o a mi trabajo, hay formas de criticar algo que no te gusta. Ò_O ___

_muchas gracias por leer, espero sigan interesados para el siguiente capitulo (ºwº)_


	2. Ni hoy, ni nunca mas

He vuelto!

Lamento tanto haber tardado todo este tiempo en actualizar, pero tengo una vida, asuntos, juntas y eventos xdd se me junto todo en una sola semana y no tuve tiempo de poder subir el segundo cap, aunque si me di el tiempo de arreglarlo un poco y hacerlo un poco mas largo!!

Agradezco de corazón todos los comentarios, quiero decir que respondí todos a los cueles se podía responder y a los que no tenían cuenta pienso dar un pequeño espacio aquí para responder:

**-Kenia-chan:** Muchas gracias por darte el tiempo de leer mi fic a pesar de estar apurada (:

Estoy feliz de que te gustara. Abrazos y besos para ti.

**-Yami:** Muchas gracias!

**-Wolfstraw*: ** Muchas muchas graciaaas por el apoyo y todo! Tu comentario fue taaaan cute *-*! Lo ameee! XD la verdad es que yo me estaba dando cuenta de no habia mucho chack yaa DD:! Debía hacer algo por la fangirls de esta pareja (:

Pero sabes también esta ( w w w . s l a s h e a v e n . c o m ) aqui hay fics de esta pareja (:

Pásate y revisa por si te interesa (: y gracias de nuevo por el apoyo y todoo, kissus para tiii :*****

Y esooo xdd que yo no dejo a ninguno de mis reviews sin contestar!

De nuevo, agradezco todos los comentarios (:

Solo espero que disfruten al leer el segundo cap y se entretengan (:

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**2º Capitulo : Ni hoy, ni nunca mas…**

Se removía entre sus mantas tratando de buscar calor, pero era inútil seguía sintiendo un suave frío que le golpeaba la espalda…

''_Deje... la ventana abierta…?''_

Se levanto lentamente de la cama para darse cuenta de que así era... la ventana había quedado abierta toda la noche…

Sentía el cuerpo adormecido, habría dormido mucho… dirigió su mirada al reloj de madera y bastante elegante que colgaba frente a su cama...

- Las 4 de la tarde ¿?!... vaya... Realmente estaba cansado…-no le dio importancia a la hora, de todas maneras ni que tuviera planeado hacer algo importante…recordó todo lo que se propuso ayer…abandonar las batallas mágicas para obtener shen-gon-gus peleando con los guerreros xialoin… no mas bromas de wuya… no volver a escuchar a omi equivocarse, diciendo mal las frases, ni mas intentos para que se fuera al lado del bien… no mas Chase…no mas chase tratándolo como basura….

Todas esas cosas, a pesar de no ser exactamente gratificantes, le daban un poco mas de sentido a su vida…en cierta manera le ayudaba a olvidarse de todo…

Se supone que estaba tratando de comenzar de nuevo… Olvidarse de todo lo que vivió antes de hoy…pero aun así… era difícil…

Se sentía perdido.. no sabiendo por donde comenzar..

Aunque una idea ataco su mente….

- Talvez… debería primero conocer a mi personal… así talvez deje de sentirme este lugar tan enorme…-se dijo a sí mismo tratando de no desistir antes de comenzar, se podía ver por esa misma ventana que dejo abierta, un cielo nublado y realmente triste…

- Vaya día escogí para roconstruir mi vida – Dijo soltando una pequeña risita para terminar convirtiéndose en una sonrisa triste. Después de observar un rato el gris cielo se decidió por vestirse, hacia un poco de frío así que con sus lentes aun colgando de su cuello, se puso un chaleco terracota grueso, de mangas largas y que obviamente le quedaba grande, un buzo negro justo cuando se iba a colocar las pantuflas, el ruido proveniente de su estomago le hizo sonrojarse…

- bueno... talvez… debería ir a comer algo primero- dijo con una mano en el estomago mientras sudaba gotita…

Salio de su habitación y camino por los tétricos pasillos de la mansión, veía algunos cuadros colgados con personas que nunca en su vida había visto y que seguramente no vería nunca, se podía suponer eso viendo lo viejas que eran la fotos…

- parientes ee… _'' mama solía decir que todos los Spicer eran personas importantes''_ –pensó mirando la foto de una mujer muy elegante y de mirada recogida- como sea, ya están todos enterrados…

Siguió su recorrido hacia la cocina… ya estaba casi llegando a ella pero antes de entrar pudo notar que la puerta estaba abierta, con la luz encendida y se podían escuchar a personas conversando y si su oído no lo engañaba, se trataba de voces femeninas…

Cuando se dispuso a abrirla puerta se dio cuenta de que efectivamente se trataba de dos chicas.

- _''empleadas?¿''_ – pensó por un momento – _'' las empleadas no tenían que usar trajes_

_de mucama?¿''_

Pero estas chicas de no mas de 20 años, de un exagerado largo cabello rubio que casi tocaba el suelto, una lo tenia liso y le tapaba los ojos, mientras que la otra lo tenia ondulado y solo le tapaba un de sus ojos rojos, ambas se encontraba en algo así como una discusión y ninguna se había dado cuenta de que Jack se encontraba detrás de ellas oyéndolas…

- Pero … no me gustan las cosas picantes –Dijo la de pelo liso poniendo cara de puchero- que tal si compramos helado de limón!- dijo entusiasmada de su idea

- Nooo!! Ya comimos eso ayer! –dijo algo enojada la de pelo ondulado- hoy me toca escoger la merienda! Y eso será pan con pebre!! – grito alzando las manos

- aaaah… esta bien.. pero mas tarde podemos comer helado de nuevo?¿? –pidió en forma de ruego

- Biiiieeen… - le dijo ya sin ganas de continuar esa conversación – en fin, vamos ahora a preparar el…

Cuando se dieron vuelta, cayeron en cuenta del muchacho que las observaba detenidamente desde la puerta de la cocina. Las chicas lo quedaron mirando hasta que pusieron nervioso a Jack, el que pensó que seria mejor decir algo.

- eemh… hola... yo-

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! UN LADROOOOOOON! MEEEEELLY! UN LADROON EN LA CASAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!

El grito que planto la chica de pelo liso fue tan increíblemente fuerte que además de asustar a Jack lo dejo aturdido un momento, pero alcanzo a penas esquivar la gran olla que venia hacia el.

- LADROON! Como entraste!?¿!! que has venido a buscar?¿!!! ni creas que te dejaremos ir así como así! Somos las sirvientas de los spicer! Y protegeremos esta mansión con nuestras vida!! – grito firmemente la de pelo ondulado mientras volvía tirar otra olla seguida de una sartén y unos cuantos platos, mientras que la otra chica seguía gritando a todo pulmón…

- LADROOOOOON LADROOOOOON!!!!!!!! MEEEEEELLY!!! VEN RAPIDOOO!!! NOS ROBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!

Jack encontraba la situación tan irreal, una chica gritando a mas no poder, la otra arrojandole todo lo que tenia a la vista y el apenas pudiendo darse cuenta de que era lo que pasaba…

- Yo!... –Esquivo un palto que iba a su cabeza- yo..! yo no soy un ladrón!

- Y crees que te vamos a creer! Sucio ladrón!- grito la que le estaba tirando cosas, la que ahora tenia en las manos un microondas no exactamente pequeño- no saldrás de aquí consiente o vivo!!- cuando la chica se disponía a tirarle encima el gran artefacto, alguien entro a la habitación ….

- Que demonios ocurre aquí!!! Mello! –llamo dirigiéndose a la de pelo liso- Porque rayos gritas tanto!!!!?¿?-Pregunto enojada- Y tu ZuZu- esta vez dirigiéndose a la de pelo ondulado- que es todo este desorden?¿!!! y que mierda haces con el microondas!!-Grito ahora muy enojada

Se trataba de una mujer ya mayor, pero no vieja, quizás unos 30 o 35, que llevaba puestos unos lentes redondos negros y peinada con un tomate que dejaba caer algunos cabellos en su rostro, y como las otras, no llevaba atuendo de mucama.

- Melly!!, estaba tratando de detener a este sucio ladrón!!- respondió dejando de lado el microondas y apuntando a Jack que ahora estaba en el suelo apoyado en la pared de la cocina, dando gracias de que todo eso haya detenido.

- ladrón…?¿ - Melly dirigió si vista hacia el supuesto ''ladrón'' y no seria exagerar decir que casi se le cae la quijada- Ustedes entupidas!!! Este muchacho no es un ladrón!!! Es el joven JACK SPICER!!!- les grito mientras se dirigía a ayudar al pobre de Jack que aun estaba algo aturdido- Se encuentra bien, joven amo?¿- Le pregunto mientras lo ayudaba a pararse..

- He tenido días mejores…- dijo algo adolorido.

Las dos chicas, ZuZu y Mello se encontraban boquiabiertas y mudas de la impresión por lo que acababan de oír.

- S..spicer?¿…- soltaron ZuZu y mello en un susurro

- Si ! –Afirmo Melly- el es el hijo de la señora y el señor Spicer.

Ahora no era impresión lo que atacaba a las chicas, mas bien vergüenza, una prefunda vergüenza…

- Joven amo, lo sentimos tanto, nosotras no queríamos.. es decir, nosotras no sabíamos.. nosotras.. nosotras..- Mello no encontraba las palabras para disculparse

- Ay dios, jamás habríamos echo todo eso si hubiéramos sabido que se trataba de usted, lo lamentamos tanto, tanto!! – termino de decir ZuZu, para luego inclinarse una y otra vez

- estamos realmente apenadas!! – Dijo mello, uniéndose a las disculpas de ZuZu

Jack ya parado veía como las dos muchachas se inclinaban con cara de arrepentimiento, había visto eso antes, los asiáticos solían inclinarse para disculparse, así que supuso que ellas eran de esa procedencia. No se encontraba realmente enojado, mas bien, algo confundido.

- Joven amo, yo me encargare de reprenderlas como es debido por todo esto!- dijo Melly dando una mirada rápida a ambas chicas…

- No, no es necesario…- agrego Jack- no lo es… es solo.. que.. –Jack miraba hacia los lados, pensando las palabras que ocuparía- no entiendo.. por que no me reconocieron?¿

- Pero si nunca lo habíamos visto antes…-respondió ZuZu como si Jack hubiera dicho algo entupido

- Para ser sinceras – continuo mello- es primera vez que lo vemos en persona, joven amo.

- Cierto!, nosotras llegamos hace poco mas de un año, y nunca le habíamos visto!!, como usted siempre se encuentra encerrado en esa habitación de abajo- termino de decir ZuZu

Jack se quedo callado, pero sabia que era cierto, hace mucho tiempo que ya no salía de su ''laboratorio y guarida de genio del mal'', solo salía cuando tenia que ir a buscar shen-gon-gus y luego volvía para encerrarse de nuevo a construir nuevas maquinas para volver a salir a buscarlos… así era todo tiempo…no creí que hubiera sido tanto tiempo…

- pero, tu me reconociste de inmediato – dijo dirigiéndose ahora a Melly

- Joven amo – comenzó - yo e trabajo para los Spicer toda mi vida, talvez usted no me recuerde, pero yo cuidaba de usted cuando tan solo era un bebe – termino de decir con una sonrisa acogedora que tranquilizo a Jack.

''_Entonces es algo así como mi nana?¡..aunque no parece Tan vieja…' _–pensó Jack

- Ya veo… pero si ustedes son el personal de la casa… no tendrían que usar trajes de mucama?¿ - pregunto dudoso no queriendo sonar grosero

Todas se miraron como si hubieran sido descubiertas haciendo algo malo.

- buenoooo… -dijeron al unísono Melo y ZuZu

- yo respondo eso joven amo –interrumpió Melly – Hace mucho que nadie nos supervisa, solo queríamos estar mas cómodas para trabajar

- además!!-grito ZuZu- esos trajes son horribles!

- he incómodos!! –grito después mello

A Jack le corrió un gotita y rió nerviosamente alivianándose, así que este era el tipo de personal que había en la mansión, el esperaba personas mayores y frías cumpliendo con su labor solo por el dinero y el hospedaje, pero no esperaba encontrarse con estas mujeres… tan calidas… y con personalidades tan arrebatadas…

Ellas ya habían comenzado sin avisar a levantar todo el desorden cuando a Jack le asalto otra duda…

- oigan, pero.. donde esta el resto del personal?¿¿… antes de venir a la cocina me e dado unas vueltas por los pasillos y no e visto a nadie…

- La verdad jov-

- no.. solo Jack, lo de ''joven amo'' es un poco … ''_me recuerdan a los Jack Bot.'' _ - pensó para si, el no quería nada de eso nunca mas- solo Jack, vale?

- ummm.... muy bien..Jack..- dijo algo incomoda Melly – pero como decía, la verdad es que la mayoría del personal, renuncio hace mucho –dijo seria- solo quedamos diez sirvientas en la mansión

- como..?¿ renunciaron?.. pero.. porque?¿ -pregunto confundido Jack

- Jove- ..es decir, Jack …la verdad es que los señores nos envían una suma de dinero cada mes, que no es realmente alta… ya que ellos ahora se encuentran en constantes viajes... es un sueldo normal… como ellos ya no están viviendo aquí, no creían que fuera necesario mantener tantas sirvientas.

Jack seguía escuchando atentamente, mientras Melly continuaba

- es así como, el personal indignado de recibir tan poco, decidió irse

-Y ustedes por que se quedaron?¿ -pregunto Jack

- mi decisión y como la de algunos que se quedaron fue mas bien lealtad, pero como nos quedamos tan pocas, yo me traje a mis hijastras y a mis hermanastras- ZuZu es mi hijastra, y mello es mi hermanastra –explico señalándolas a ambas en ese orden

Jack podía darse cuenta de que así era, así que se trataba de eso, no había visto a nadie del personal, ya que no había casi nada de personal…. No le dio mucha importancia a eso… después de todo este era el día de su comienzo… parecían personas agradables...se dio cuenta del ambiente familiar que se sentía, como si esta gran mansion fuera un lugar al cual llamar hogar, le gustaba eso…

Noto que ZuZu y mello habían ordenado ya toda la cocina, así que se decidió por decir algo para alivianar el ambiente…

- que tal.. si.. comemos algo?¿-sugirió Jack- en realidad vine a la cocina por que realmente tengo hambre- dijo con una risa nerviosa y rascándose la cabeza

-Siiiiiii!!! Pan con pebreee! –dijo emocionada ZuZu, pero fue callada por un zape de Melly

- oye! Debes dejar escoger la merienda a el!! - le grito Melly- que es lo que deseas cariño?¿ - le dijo muy tiernamente, como un madre trata a su hijo, a Jack esto lo descoloco un poco y lo hizo sentir extrañamente bien…

- eehm.. bueno.. si podría comer pebre, no estaría mal en realidad, también me gusta

- yeeey!! -salto ZuZu

- entonces, le prepare un poco para usted y después comeremos nosotras –sugirió mello, comenzando a sacar las verduras…

- no! no!... –negó Jack con la cabeza y las manos –pueden quedarse a comer conmigo, si no me sentiría muy solo no?¡ jeje –se explico mientras todas lo miraban extrañadas- además pueden llamar a las otras sirvientas?¿, como no son tantas, podríamos comer todos?¿ y así conocernos mejor!!- termino de decir un tono un poco alto y exagerado

- bueno, si podemos…no hay problema- dijo ZuZu casi pensando cada palabra –yo y mello iremos a buscar a todas!- dijo tomando de la mano a mello arrastrándola consigo

Jack las vio partir quedándose mirando la puerta y pensando en que el primer día de su nueva vida no había estado tan mal, a pesar de todo. Melly, quien al verlo tan callado y pensativo quiso romper el silencio

- Jack, si deseas algo mas… puedes pedirlo –sugirió amablemente

- Hee?¡!... – dio un pequeño salto, estaba tan metido en sus pensamiento que se había olvidado de mujer a su lado- eeem… bueno, también me gus!- -Pero el ruido de una alarma lo interrumpió.

El conocía ese sonido… era la alarma de que un nuevo shen-gon-gu se había activado.

- no estoy segura… pero esa alarma no significa algo para ti?¿ -dijo Melly en un tono suspicaz a un Jack que seguía escuchando lejanamente la alarma…

- no… no significa nada.. ni hoy.. ni nunca mas - soltó casi en un susurro ignorando si sus palabras eran entendidas o no- mañana mismo la desconecto…

Lo que Jack no alcanzo a ver fue la sonrisa casi imperceptible que adornaba la cara de Melly mientras la alarma seguía sonando…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Chan chan chaaaaaan! xddd

Eso es el segundo cap, espero se hayan entretenido *-* yo me entretuve escribiendo!

Quiero decir que también me demorare en subir el tercer cap, por favor solo pido paciencia y que no pierdan el interés (: prometo volver!!

A casi se me olvida, como se dieron cuenta dentro de esta historia hay otros personajes no conocidos. Ellas son mis Oc's y para ayudarlos a ustedes a imaginárselas mejor voy a dejar aquí la pagina de mi DeviantArt donde si gustan pueden buscarlas y hacerse mejor la idea, así también a medida que aparezcan otras de mis Oc's pueden entrar aquí a ver mejor como son, por que yo no las describo mucho, excepto detalles esenciales( no se las tienen que imaginar tan así como están en algunos dibujos, es que mi me gusta la sangreee *o* )

H t t p : / / h e i w a – m e l l y . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m /

Y esoooo es todoo! Recuerdeeen! *.*

LOS AMOOO!! ( º3º ) 3

º º º


	3. Y de eso, ya tiempo

Lo siento tanto! D:! por no haber actualizado se que muchos de ustedes están realmente molestos, pero tenia cosas muy importantes que hacer entonces, ESTUDIAR! xdd por fin termine la escuela y di la prueba para entrar a la universidad :D! Me esforcé muchísimo y estoy realmente contentísima por que me dio un puntaje aceptable y ahora estoy estudiando químico laboratorista, pero me cambiare a químico licenciado...

…. En fin xd volviendo al fic… los invito a seguir leyendo. (Quiero decir que lamento si la continuación de la historia no es lo que ustedes esperaban, pero me costó mucho volver a tomar el hilo, porque fue casi más de un año que no actualizo xd y tuve que releer los capítulos anteriores como 5 veces xd)

Diviértanse :3

Se lanzó exhausto en su cama, había sido un día larguísimo. Después de conocer a sus ''empleadas'' a las que definitivamente no volvería llamar así nunca, después de conocerlas se dio cuenta que cada una tenía una personalidad demasiado marcada y un carácter fuerte, pero todas de gran corazón y más de una le llevo una gran impresión y uno que otro susto de muerte….

FLASH BACK…

-Jefe JEFE! Yo soy la gran Lu* y puede pedirme lo que quiera! –Grito energéticamente una joven peli rosa de coletas quizás de unos 21 años

-Cállate escandalosa!Deja que las demás podamos presentarnos decentemente! –dijo otra peli azul con un mechón cubriéndole la mitad de la cara, tenía pinta de estar fastidiada enserio- Tengo hambre y seguro el también!

-Como me llamaste! –sin mas que agregar se lanzo encima de la peli azul y ambas comenzaron a molerse a golpes….

Jack solo veía esto claramente nervioso esperando que ninguna de las dos resultara lastimada o que en algún futuro, no lo lastimaran a el…

END FLASH BACK

No quería recordar más, esta cansadísimo. Miro sin ganas el reloj colgado en frente de su cama.

-_10 de la noche?... me estoy yendo a la cama temprano hoy… no esta mal…. Incluso me han dado las buenas noches… -_sonrío infantilmente, hace tanto tiempo que nadie le deseaba felices sueños, incluso Melly le había besado la nuca, sintió ganas de llorar ahí mismo, aunque no lo hizo , eso hubiera sido demasiado patético, y aunque se había humillado muchísimo en su vida, no quería hacerlo frente a Melly, es decir, puede que a pesar del poco tiempo que la conocía, vale decir ese mismo día, sentía que debía respetarla al igual como respetas a una persona muy sabia… quizás como a un madre…

Sacudió la cabeza ante este fugaz pensamiento.

-_Mejor me duermo ahora para salir temprano_ – pensó, había quedado de ir a comprar semillas y flores con Grassy, la jardinera, una pequeña chica de largos cabellos y grandes ojos que mantenía un silencio perpetuo. – _ella me agrado, así de tranquila se ve fácil de tratar…_-volvió a girar en la cama y rápidamente comenzó a caer en los brazos de Morfeo-… Chase…te acordaras de mi….-susurro y soltó una pequeña risa antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

Y de eso…. Tiempo ya.

Los grandes felinos se removían inquietos en el pulcro suelo, quizás tan inquietos como lo estaba su amo…

-Sabes… tu claramente tienes un problema- soltó Wuya con ese tono molesto que la caracteriza- como es posible que ese mocoso te tenga así?

Chase ni siquiera se inmuto al escuchar esto, sentado en su silla apoyando su cara en su mano, inclinado ligeramente hacia un costado, ni siquiera pensando en contestarle a Wuya, aunque claramente ella había dado en el clavo, seguía mirando estáticamente el vacío.

-BAAH! como quieras sigue dándole vueltas a tus pensamientos…- bufo, y se fue agregar nada más

Mientras tanto que la mente del gran Chase seguía siendo atacada por las constantes preguntas…

¿Dónde demonios estaba Jack?

…meses que no veía ni escuchaba a esa pequeña molestia en su puerta.

¿Le habría pasado algo?

Y la pregunta mas importante de todas…¿Por qué demonios le importaba tanto!, es decir, por fin sucedió!, Jack estaba fuera de su camino, por fin ya no había insectos estorbándole, porque así siempre fue para él.. O no?... solo un insecto, nada importante, siempre alabándole y queriendo aprender de él... Rogándole servirle… siempre odio eso, cierto?

Masajeo su frente algo disgustado, él no era un idiota, sabia a donde lo llevaban todas sus preguntas, y francamente la respuesta a todas ellas no podía disgustarle mas que toda esta situación.

-LISTO! SE ACABO! – Grito de repente a todo pulmón- terminare con esto ahora mismo, no pienso ocupar mi pensamientos en algo tan insignificante como Spicer- dijo esto último con disgusto – iré a ver que está tramando el maldito gusano, y terminare con esto.

Y sin más se paró de su trono y emprendió camino hacia la gran mansión de Jack, mientras tanto Wuya yacía escondida detrás de uno de los tantos muros de esa inmensa fortaleza

-aaah –suspiro- hay que verlo… hasta el más poderoso se vuelve un idiota con el amor…será divertido ver como continua esto jeje -rio para luego perderse en la oscuridad de los pasillos.


	4. Hablemos al respecto

Hey, tanto time, se que algunos deben odiarme. Siento realmente no poder haber subido capítulos antes, pero no me ha ido muy bien en la universidad… me quede con bastantes ramos y no me encontraba con ánimos de escribir nada, ahora estoy un poco mejor, aun estudiando. Espero entiendan.

Disfruten C: Tratare de actualizar lo mas antes posible.

El templo de los monjes suele ser un lugar muy tranquilo. Si los jóvenes aprendices no están entrenando se les puede ver hacer sus tareas con bastante silencio. Si tuvieras que describir el templo en una palabra, definitivamente seria ''silencioso'', quizás…. Demasiado silencioso. Sobre todo desde que cierto ''chico genio del mal'' no aparecía para colmarles la paciencia. Y no es que ya eso era bastante extraño de por sí.

Si no, que nadie aun estaba dispuesto a mencionarlo. Había casi un voto de silencio respecto al tema. Y la verdad es que estaba comenzándoles a picarle de más el detalle albino que parecía habérselo tragado la tierra.

-Me pasas la sal Raimundo? – Pidió cortésmente Kimiko

- Claro, toma.

Se encontraban almorzando los jóvenes guerreros reunidos en la mesa junto al maestro Fung. Había bastante silencio, no se oía más que el tenue masticar de sus bocas. Pero definitivamente se podía sentir la inquietud del pequeño dragón del agua. Se removía ruidosamente sobre su asiento, pasando su mirada por sobre todos a su alrededor, parecía querer comunicar algo importante pero sin saber que palabras ocupar, o quizás quería gritar, si! Eso era, quería gritar y ya no podía soportarlo más.

-YA NO PUEDO SOPORTARLO!- Rompió en un grito la pequeña bola de queso

Todos en la mesa quedaron expectantes, casi con los palillos a medio llegar a las bocas. Justo en ese momento paso una mancha verde volando frente a sus ojos para luego estrellarse contra la pared.

-Uuhhg – Gimió de dolor la mancha verde que resulto ser Dojo, quien trataba de ponerse en todos sus sentidos- Que paso!? Escuche gritar a alguien? Que sucede! Quien nos ataca?!

-Te diré quien NO nos ataca!- comenzó Omi- Jack Spicer no nos ataca! -grito furioso- es que nadie se ha preguntado donde esta? Cuantos meses van? Quizás!...quizás está en peligro….- Termino por decir tristemente el más pequeño de los monjes, para volver a dejar un tortuoso silencio en la mesa.

Todos los monjes se miraban entre sí sin saber realmente que decir.

-Siendo muy sincera – comenzó Kimiko – la verdad es que si me preocupa un poco… es decir, es un tonto y realmente muy molesto, pero…. –se detuvo pareciendo buscar las palabras correctas

-Pero no es que como que deseáramos que algo malo le sucediera, ya sabes… no tan malo- termino Raimundo ganándose una mirada desaprobadora de parte de toda la mesa.

-Por lo general el siempre va a buscar She gong wus a la par con nosotros- dijo algo angustiada Kimiko

-Pero ya van meses de eso – agrego el monje vaquero- Esa última batalla en la que lo vimos, me di cuenta de algo...

-A si? Y que sería eso joven guerrero?- Al final el maestro Fung se añadió a la conversación que inquietaba a sus discípulos.

Todos estaban realmente atentos a lo que estaba a punto de decir Clay, casi conteniendo la respiración hasta que el dragón del aire interrumpió.

-En serio? Yo solo recuerdo que le pateamos el trasero.

-RAIMUNDO! Deja que Clay nos diga lo que vio!- Le reprendió fuertemente Omi, lo cual descolo un poco a todos en la habitación. No pareció importarle demasiado al pequeño por que dejo de mirar a Rai para mirar a Clay dándole a entender que podía continuar.

-Pues…en realidad no sé si es realmente importante, pero… creo que estaba… triste.

-Triste? -dijeron todos al unisonó, menos el maestro Fung, claro.

-Claro que estaba triste, le pateamos el trasero!

-RAIMUNDO! Basta- le corto la asiática.

-Pero era diferente…-siguió Clay- triste, como cuando ya no te queda nada. Es Jack Spicer así que en verdad no le di demasiada importancia, pero han sido meses para pensar en eso. Quizás se dio cuenta de que ya no tiene nada hacer contra nosotros, mucho menos contra Chase o Wuya, quizás el vaquero ya se quito las botas y colgó el sombrero.

Sin saber los monjes que el Texano había dado en el clavo casi de una forma perfecta, esta explicación al parecer no fue suficiente para el más pequeño de los monjes, quien estaba dispuesto a hacer algo al respecto para calmar sus dudas.

-Ya se! - Grito fuertemente y con felicidad el pequeño monje, haciendo que todos en la habitación dieran un salto.

-Ya sabes que, pequeño dragón? – Pregunto el maestro Fung con calma, sospechando hacia donde se dirigía Omi.

-Visitaremos a Jack Spicer!


End file.
